The Rhapsody
by usernamehacked
Summary: A ship is so much more than the people involved. It is also the stories behind those people and what made us ship them in the first place. This is a compilation of ideas and stories of Wonderbat showcasing the various emotions they have and show for each other. Say hello to some Wonderbat one-shots.
1. Hotel Ceiling

**A** **/N: This shot is also in my Wattpad account.**

 **Wattpad Name: undercoverop**

 **Wattpad Story Title: The Book of Wonderbat**

 **Have a nice day! Be well!**

 **HOTEL CEILING**

Bruce Wayne arrived at the hotel late in the afternoon. He looked around the lobby and noticed that there were fewer people hanging around at this time. The billionaire slicked back his dishelved hair and went to plop on one of the lobby's couches.

A staff member approached him and brought him a cup of coffee. She had a warm smile plastered on her face and her eyes twinkled with genuine hospitality. She reminded Bruce of an innocent village girl just trying to make everyone's day better, but he doubted that his day could get better at this point. "Welcome back, Mr. Wayne. Would you like some coffee?", she greeted in a bubbly English accent innate to the people of this country.

"Oh, please.", he gently took the hot coffe from her hands, careful not to spill it. "Thank you Ms...?"

The young girl blushed. She did not expect the billionaire to ask her name, or even acknowledge her. "J-Jane. Mary Jane. And, oh, it's my pleasure, Mr. Wayne, sir.", Jane replied with a bright smile on her face. The young girl then retreated to entertain another guest.

Bruce sipped on his coffee when he felt the private phone in his pocket vibrate. He took one last sip before setting it down on the coffe table and snatching his phone. He wasn't surprised to see Alfred's name on the Caller ID. He expected him to call sooner or later. The billionaire answered the phone and placed it against his ear.

A familiar English voice greeted him on the other line, "Good noon, Master Bruce. Or should I say good afternoon. If memory still serves this old man right, London is five hours ahead of the American time."

"Hello to you too, Alfred. Don't worry, you're right. And how could you forget anything about London? You were from here.", Bruce answered the butler's version of humor.

"Ah, yes.", the butler said as he prepared silverware for lunch. "I wished I could follow you, but, alas, your sons need me."

"Don't worry about the boys, Alfred. They'll survive on their own."

"I'm not as worried for the boys as I am for the manor. They could burn down this place if I take my eyes off them for five minutes. And I dare remind you that they get that specific trait from you.", Alfred sighed and Bruce chuckled. "By the way, Master Bruce, Mr. Kent rang earlier and asked me where you were. According to him, you weren't answering his calls."

Bruce inwardly groaned. He knew that it was going to be about some mundane league business. When will Clark get it that he doesn't need me everytime the computers shut down? "It must be about the computers again. I'll call him back later.", he couldn't hide the annoyance in his tone.

"My God, Master Bruce," the ward could see the evident smile in Alfred's voice. "Judging from that tone of yours, I might say that you went to London to avoid the league and not for the business meetings."

Bruce could say that he went to London for both reasons.

"But, I'm afraid the league is going to find you sooner or later.", Alfred continued. "Ms. Prince came by the manor shortly after Mr. Kent called, asking about your whereabouts. Of course, I withheld the information, but Tim seemed to like the princess. She is quite beautiful, if I may dare say. Funny too."

Damn, Bruce thought. "This was when, Alfred?"

"This morning.", came the answer. Double damn, Bruce would like to think.

"Okay, thank you Alfred. I'll be going to my room now.", he ended the call just as he heard Dick's voice on the background, probably trying to finish all of lunch before Tim and Damien got there.

The billionaire patted his suit as he stood up and made his way to the elevator. He pressed his floor number and patiently waited until the doors will open. When he arrived, he walked to his room and dreaded what he would find there. If Diana did go to the manor this morning, then she might have already found Bruce. She was probably in his room at the moment. Bruce pushed open the wood of his door and looked around the spacious room while taking off his red tie. His eyes fell on a woman who had her back to him, but he could recognize that long dark hair anywhere. What a pleasant surprise...

"Good afternoon, sir.", Diana greeted as she folded the blankets. The vigilante knew that she was playing a role here judging by her decent attempt of an English accent.

Bruce decided to play along. "I didn't ask for a replacement for the sheets."

She finally turned her head to him and Bruce could see the glint of mischief in her eyes as blue as the sea. "Special service.", she said in that English accent that seemed so right with her. But, ofcourse, she was Diana, so everything seemed right with her.

"Okay," Bruce said. He decided to have a little fun too. "If you don't mind, I'll be changing. I really need some sleep."

"Oh, please do.", Diana answered. "Don't mind me. I won't be sneaking a peek.", but her grin suggested otherwise.

Bruce unbuttoned his suit and then proceeded to take off his undershirt. He could feel the woman's eyes study his back as he did so. The thought of Diana's blue eyes gazing at his bare body made him feel warm. He turned his head to Diana and she quickly went back to folding the sheets.

"I think you should really go.", Bruce suggested, but who knows he doesn't want her to. "I'm gonna take my pants off now.", he heard the subtle hitch in Diana's breathing and how she slightly jumped. "You are finished with the sheets, aren't you?"

The heroine looked at Bruce and he could see the small pout on her lips. "Don't you need me," Diana started as she walked to him. "for some other kind of service... sir?"

Now it was his turn to jump. "No, I think that would be all."

"This is special service.", she said in that tone that drives Bruce crazy. She started to hook her arms around his neck. Bruce looked at her hooded blue eyes and pulled her closer against him. He brought his mouth to hers and tasted her sweetness. He could taste jellybeans and mocha on her tongue and he kissed her harder.

His hands went to caress her cheeks as her own hands dove in his mass of short black hair. They did the mouth thing for a while before they stopped and leaned their foreheads against the other's as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Bruce, Kal needs you up the Watchtower.", Diana spoke in a breathless voice sans accent that made him want to kiss her again.

"Okay, but let's finish what we started first.", he replied.

"Can't." Diana frowned. "I have a mission at the Carribean. That reminds me, I have to go. I've been gone long enough.", she placed a kiss on Bruce's cheek before pulling back and making her way to the door. Before she went out, she smiled at Bruce. "Say hello to the shower for me. You're going to want to get rid of that before someone comes in.", and she was gone.

Bruce looked down and saw what she meant. He groaned. All he wanted was sleep.

After taking a cold shower, he dried his hair with the towel and laid on his bed. He rested his head comfortably on his pillow and smelled a familiar scent on the pilow. It was Diana's scent. Oh, so she had been sleeping on his bed before he got here. He smiled and his thoughts went back to their encounter earlier. He was ready for sleep and already had a nice dream ready.

However, just before he could succumb to sleep, he could feel a tightness in his lower regions. Bruce hesitantly looked down. What he saw caused him to cry in frustration.

"Oh, come on! Not again!"


	2. Dream

**A** **/N: This one's with Thomas and Martha Wayne. Not set in a specific universe. Enjoy!**

 **DREAM**

Bruce could hear the sounds of marbles rolling across the manor's floor even before he entered the study. He gently pushed back the grandfather clock and smiled as he saw the love of his life on the floor playing with their son. When Diana caught his eye, she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Look, Lucas. It's your father.", Lucas looked up and immediately went to hug his father's legs.

"Daddy!", he squealed in glee. Bruce picked up his first child with Diana and tossed him up the air. Luke laughed as he was caught and tossed up again.

"Hey, ace. What were you doing with your mother before I arrived, huh?", he asked the child while setting him down but still keeping his hands on Luke's waist.

"We were playing with some marbles. Mommy's really good at it!", Lucas jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

"I believe you.", Bruce eyed Diana mischievously. "Your mother's really good with balls, am I right?"

Diana playfully smacked him on the shoulder while sending cautionary glances at Bruce.

"Did you have fun?"

"Ofcourse, dad!", Luke gleamed. "And I'm sure mom had fun too."

"Oh, really?",the man raised an eyebrow. "Now I gotta look out in case you steal my wife from me."

Lucas laughed sending great waves of happiness to Bruce. He really loved it when he could hear laughter in the manor. It reminded him that he did survive soltitude and he still had a happy life in the end even after contributing years of darkness to fight crime.

However, the laughter was cut short when Alfred interrupted the happy family when he knocked on the door to the study, "I am sorry for the disturbance, Mr and Mrs Wayne and Master Lucas. But the young master is a little past his bed time. He still has school tomorrow."

Lucas groaned and pouted at his dad. "Can I skip school tomorrow, dad? Just for one day?"

Diana chuckled, "If I didn't know, I'd say you will have a test tomorrow."

At Luke's sheepish expression, Diana laughed again and ruffled her son's mat of black hair. "Go to bed, my sun and stars. We'll be here when you wake up."

Lucas groaned but gave each of his parents a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. Bruce smiled as Alfred took Lucas back to his room. His smile grew even wider when he realized that he had the woman of his dreams all to himself now.

He brushed a stray hair off Diana's face as she still wistfully stared at the closed door from where Alfred and their son went out. Bruce pulled the woman close and lightly kissed Diana on her jaw as she laughed a little and settled her hands on the nest of his hair.

"What are you thinking?", Bruce asked between light kisses. Diana pulled him closer on her neck and let him continue his activities there.

"Just that we make such a handsome boy.", she answered, enjoying the touches from her loving husband. "I can't believe we made it this far. And I can't believe we already have a child."

"But, we did, Princess. And speaking of children, we can make more right now.", he playfully said as the billionaire gently tugged off the cardigan his wife was wearing. Realizing it was buttoned, he groaned in frustration and blindly tried to unbutton it as his lips went back to her ears.

"Bruce, I have to tell you something.", Diana tried to stop his kisses (albeit reluctantly) but Bruce just continued.

"Later, Princess. Tell me later.", came the husky reply.

"But, I need to tell you now.", she spoke before he could completely unbutton the cardigan. She stilled his hands with her own as he tried to unbutton the last one, which was placed very near between her legs and gods know she wanted him to go lower. "Please."

Bruce stopped and looked her at the eye. Diana's blue eyes were so deep that Bruce could drown in them, and the best part was he wasn't even afraid to drown. He enjoyed her eyes just as much as she enjoyed his icy blue ones. But tonight, nervousness and mixed anticipation were hiding behind those baby blues. Bruce sighed and leaned back. He gave her a smile to continue.

"Bruce, I want you to know that-"

"-you're pregnant.", Bruce finished for her. It wasn't even a question. There was no hint that it was a guess. It was a statement.

Diana blinked twice, mouth open. She recovered and hit Bruce's arm again, "Wow, you sure do know how to ruin a surprise, huh, Bruce Wayne?"

"Hey, what did I do wrong? You were showing signs everywhere! This morning, you vomited before you even ate a spoon of Alfred's breakfast. Hell, last Thursday, I tracked you going to Leslie's!"

"That doesn't mean- Wait, you were tracking me?", she asked with a smirk. "And I'm guessing that wasn't the first time."

Bruce grew flustered, "I keep tabs on everyone."

"So you keep on saying, Mr. Wayne.", Diana grinned. "But that line never worked."

"Oh, whatever.", Bruce grunted. "And where did you even get the idea that I wasn't going to suspect that you were pregnant even if I don't track you? I'm Batman. I'm your _husband._ "

Diana shrugged, "A girl can dream."

"Me too.", added Bruce as he pulled Diana back to him. "And right now, I'm dreaming of you beneath me, your hair a dark halo spread across my bed."

Diana groaned. "I kinda like that dream."

They continued their ministrations again until Diana stopped Bruce for the second time. "Bruce, we need to tell our parents, sooner or later.", she said, a little breathless.

"Later.", came the frustrated answer as he tugged at the waistband of Diana's pants.

"Yeah, let's tell them later."

After they finished their (multiple) sessions of sex, they had fallen asleep in the study. They were woken up by a surprised shriek.

"Oh, heavens, Thomas, come quick!"

Bruce groggily opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. The first thing he saw was his father running to the study. "Martha, what is it?", he asked in urgence. When the man reached the study, he had the exact expression of surprise as Bruce's mother. What's weird was that they were both looking at him. Him and his partner, that is.

Diana chose that moment to shift and open her eyes. She had her back to them so Bruce guessed that she wasn't aware of the other people's presence yet. "Bruce, what's wrong?"

And Bruce's mind chose that moment to piece things together.

"Holy shit!", he exclaimed as he quickly adjusted the blanket that was surprisingly over them to cover both of their bodies properly. "Mom, it's not what it looks like."

"Hello, Mrs Wayne.", Diana greeted with a morning smile, unfazed that they were caught in the afterglow of sex.

"Dear God, Bruce, don't tell me what it looks like because I know exactly what it looks like. We're having more grandbabies!", she squealed. "And, good morning to you too, Diana."

"They _are_ correct, Bruce. I _am_ pregnant.", Diana spoke with joy.

Martha squealed again, "You heard that, Thomas? It's official!"

Thomas didn't look as happy. He gave Bruce a scolding look and sighed in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Bruce? What if Lucas came here first instead of us? What can you do to restore that poor boy's innocence?", he gestured outside the door. "For goodness sake, take her to your damn bed. We didn't give you a bed for sleeping only."

"What?",Bruce stuttered.

Martha continued to use a sing song voice, "Thomas, darling, Lucas is going to have a sibling! We're gonna have more Lukes and Lucalettes running around the manor! Oh, joy! I'm gonna go prepare the invitations for the wedding."

"Mom, we're already wed.", Bruce reminded the dancing mother.

"No, sweetie. This is for little Luke. He's growing. Oh, how time flies by so fast."

Suddenly, a sleepy young voice filled the study. "You called, grandmother? I heard my name.", Lucas inquired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Bruce mouthed, _oh fuck._

Thomas and Martha were also panicking as they tried to hide the young boy's soiled parents from his pure, unstained blue eyes.

Luckily, Diana was there.

She stealthily snatched her phone from the pocket of her pants which was laying on the desk and contacted the manor's number. A series of rings started to sound in the kitchen. Thomas caught on to Diana's smart plan and motioned for Luke.

"Lucas, could you answer that for us? I think that would be your mother. She did say that she was going to call when you wake up.", he requested.

Lucas followed and went out the study. Bruce and Diana scrambled on the couch. Bruce handed Diana the blanket while he covered his holiness with his hands. Martha smiled proudly.

"That's my son, always a gentleman.", she was answered with a glare accompanied by a blush.

The couple ran to the cave before Lucas answered. "This is Lucas Wayne speaking.", Luke started just as the grandfather clock closed in the study.

"Good morning, Lucas!", Diana greeted. "I'm really sorry, we did say that we'll be there when you wake up, but there was an emergency at your father's company."

"That's alright, mom.", Luke smiled. "But, I'll be expecting you in breakfast, right?"

"Of course, my sun and stars.", she replied affectionately. "You won't even know, maybe we're already there."

"Okay, mom.", Luke smiled, excited to see his parents in breakfast. "Bye."

"See you later...", Diana replied. With that, the call ended.

Diana turned to Bruce and found that he was looking at her with admiration. "What?", she asked amusingly.

"You're incredible.", Bruce genuinely replied.

" _Wonderful._ ", Diana jokingly corrected.

"That too.", and he pulled Diana closer to him and hugged her. They didn't kiss or do anything sensual, they just cuddled under the dim lights of the cave. Diana pressed her head on Bruce's chest and Bruce buried his face in Diana's hair. They had their arms around each other's waist and for a moment, there was just the two of them in a space.

Their silence was broken when Bruce spoke, "I'd hate to imagine how _your_ mother would react."

And blackness enveloped everything.

\\+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+/

Bruce woke up with the buzz of the machines in the batcave. He looked up the screen of the computer and saw the face and profile of a human trafficking victim in a case he was working on. The vigilante sighed. He must have dozed off while the system ran through some databases.

So he was dreaming that kind of dream again.

He tried to remember his dream and found that he could only remember half of it. Ten minutes later, he'll be forgetting 90% of it already.

He tried to remember the face of the son he had in his dreams and how perfectly it mashed both of his and Diana's features.

 _Diana._

He tried to remember the sweetness of her voice as she groaned against him while they pleasured each other, but he couldn't remember. He tried to remember her eyes as she broke her pregnancy to him, but he could barely imagine their shade of blue. He tried to remember her face in the entirety of the dream, but he could only see her smile.

He sighed in grief.

The dreams were a way of showing him wgat could have happened if he followed his heart and ignored his brain for once. But they were also a form of torture because he knew that it was too late for that.

He had his chance with her, in fact, it was a very large chance. But like all chances, it passed when he took too long to take it. Now he was left of what could have beens.

He did feel pain when having the dreams, but he didn't want them to stop, because they were what they were. They were dreams, not nightmares.

And they gave him hope that the chance would come back for a second try.

 **A/N: So, I found out that they released a new trailer for WW after 43 mins after release on Youtube and I immediately saved it in my offline vids cause I dont want to risk watching it and then it suddenly buffers... That was about 10 hrs ago.**

 **About 10 hrs has passed and I still have three WW trailer vids (one's a sneak peek i guess? i'll check later) in my saved vids and I still havent watched a single one.** **I also avoided everything that might spoil me of the trailer including tumblr, youtube, and my google newsfeed. a while ago, a user i followed in tumblr just posted something and i clicked it and then i realized that it might be abt the trailer bc this user posts some good wonderbat stuff (u heard of catastopherstyles? follow immediatelyyyyy)**

 **i didnt want to watch the damn trailer yet bc wtf im not worthy and im not sure if i can survive dizzzz...** **also, if i do decide to watch it, i'm gonna vid me and my reactions of the trailer then post it on twitter but realize i dont have twitter so i'll go to youtube and patty and gal are gonna see it and comment on my reaction and im gonna spam every social media acc i have of screenshots of their comments**

 **jk** **, im not doing that**

 **and thats the story of my entire day...** **i hope yours was better cause i am yet to study for my exams tomorrow and im gonna die but i'll resurrect cause i havent seen the ww movie yet and bruce has not called diana princess yet and i'll die again when bruce does**

 **hahaha ok im stopping**

 **see you later and be well!**


	3. My Type

**A/N: The idea came to me as I watched a live performance of Bon Jovi.** **I recommend listening to Always by Bon Jovi because that was the song playing when the idea hit.** **TY!**

* * *

 **Teenage AU**

 **MY TYPE**

/Bruce POV\

The crowd boomed when each of the band members appeared on the stage platform. I could feel myself get pushed by the bodies of the people present in the stadium. I looked at the person accompanying me, worrying that something might have happened to her. I sighed in relief when I saw that she also enjoyed being here and didn't seem to be harboring any injuries due to the hyper behavior of the crowd. At least any injuries that I know of.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl to show pain and worry others._

The first song instantly got into rhythm and I found myself in a sea of fans pumping their fists up with the beat. I was almost tempted to follow the crowd but seeing the captivated blue eyes of Diana distracted me from the performances.

"Your first time in a concert?", I asked her, shouting out the words to make sure that she could hear them in the loud noises in the arena.

She nodded her head in response, a smile evident in her face. "I quite enjoy this.", she shouted back. I'm glad that she did. I wanted her first memories here in her new town to be memorable and I was relieved that my try of taking her to the concert didn't upset her. Of course, it didn't upset her. She's very adventurous and always willing to take in new experiences.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl to sit back and watch as the world around her revolved._

In the first month she'd been in this town, I learned a lot of things about her. She had been the only daughter of a rich classic foreign family. Diana had always dreamed of traveling the world and she wished to study abroad. Her father allowed her, but her mother, in the other hand, was highly reluctant.

She had finally convinced the permission of her mother after years of persuading her.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl to give up._

She said that her first school was in a private boarding school in London. She attended an all-girls school as per request by her mother, although that didn't stop her from befriending boys too.

She had a bestfriend back in London named Etta. They were really close, she told me one day. Etta had a cousin named Steve. Steve was a gorgeous man, she also told me on the same day. He was lean and dashing and blonde with bright green eyes. I remembered that day, I had barely succeeded in tampering my jealousy from the words Diana used to describe the English boy.

They were really close and loved each other dearly. They were best friends for the entire school year Diana stayed at London. However, their time was cut short when Diana received word that her mother wished to transfer her to America so that they may live together here. She confessed to me that a lot of tears were shed that day. Even only through her story, I could feel the strong bond they had and how much Diana misses them.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl to forget about her friends and leave them behind._

I felt the air in the stadium change as the band played a more melancholic song. The crowd had their hands waving slowly to the melody of the song. I turned to Diana to see how she was going. She had her bright blue eyes glued to the stage as she took in the new experience. Her hair that was pulled up in a simple bun was becoming messy as the wind played with it. Strands from the onyx hair escaped from the bind and now rested at the nape of her neck.

I was staring at her and I knew it. The other people in the stadium may have glued their eyes in captivation at the stage and the band playing, but I had mine to the one beside me. She really was a goddess.

I finally decided to tear my eyes away and looked around the stadium. I noticed some people who carried their girls on their shoulders. My mind wandered to an idea it shouldn't have, and now my temptation was pestering me to try the same thing with my girl... not that she could be called any one's girl.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl to willingly be a property of anyone._

In the end, I tapped Diana's shoulder to get her attention. I was really hesitant because she wasn't one who you could easily say something similar to _hey, sit on my shoulder and look like my girlfriend._

Her questioning stare finally made the words jump out my mouth, "Do you wanna... sit on me?"

" _What?_ ", she gaped, cheeks beginning to flush. It wasn't until later that I realized what I had said. My face started to look similar to hers. _Damn this girl, making me lose my senses._

" _NOOOO!_ ", I bursted. I saw a few people glance my way at my sudden outburst and I coughed. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, would you like to sit on my shoulders?", I gestured to the people who were doing what I suggested to her.

She laughed.

And I felt myself fall for that laugh.

She smiled.

And I felt my heart jump so high.

Her blue eyes grew brighter with amusement as she smiled at me, "And here I am thinking that you had fallen for me."

 _Who wouldn't?_ , I mentally asked because I know that she would hit me for that if I said it out loud.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl who spreads her legs as soon as she assumes someone wants her._

I almost coughed at the thought of her going with me to my bedroom, no matter how delusional and reckless it might be. I grin at her and shook my head, "You're beautiful, Princess. But there are reasons why we shouldn't be together."

I mentally scoffed at myself. _Of course you want her! You're just afraid that she doesn't want you back._

I quickly avert my eyes from her, missing how her shoulders visibly dropped and how her smile slightly faded.

A few seconds passed until I felt someone tap on my arm. It was Diana. She was grinning sheepishly and she looked absolutely _adorable_.

"Maybe I'll take you on your offer.", she grinned and I just couldn't think of saying no.

I lowered my body so she could hook her legs over my shoulder. One toned leg went after the other and I felt her fingers gently hold my hair with reluctance. My hands held her legs in place so she wouldn't fall and I stood up. I could hear her gasp at how quick I stood and I looked up to see her silhouetted face. She looked like an angel.

It took a moment before I said what I was about to say, "How's the view?"

" _Wonderful._ "

 _Just like you..._

We found ourselves listening to the last chorus. She swayed with the music and my soul swayed with her. The people around us sang with the band, but we sang with our hearts because all we could think was that we were _together._

Together in this crowded place.

Together in where we were.

Together in what we feel.

We just didn't know that our feelings were mutual at that time.

The song finished and I set her down as the rhythm changed into a paced one. She smiled at me and I smiled back, our hands still holding each other.

"Thank you, Bruce.", she smiled.

"Your welcome, Princess.", I smiled back.

 _Diana wasn't that type of girl..._

 _...but she was just my type._

* * *

 **A/N: All my titles are from song titles (which, btw, I don't own).**

 **Chapter 1: Hotel Ceiling by Rixton**

 **Chapter 2: Dream by Imagine Dragons**

 **Chapter 3: My Type by Saint Montel**

 **They don't have a strong relation to the fics or Wonderbat. I just love them. I recommend you to listen to 'em too!**

 **And always remember that IT'S NOT WRONG TO RELIVE YOUR CHILDHOOD. ALL OF US ARE CHILDREN IN A SHELL THAT'S GROWING.**


	4. Already Gone

**A/N: So, I was reading this book and the idea came to me. This might be a common shot, but I wanted to give my try with it.**

 **Song: Already Gone by Sleeping At Last**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ALREADY** **GONE**

 **/DIANA POV\**

I was awoken from my sleep when I felt gentle hands shake me. The curtains were kept and the rays from the morning sun blinded me when I opened my eyes. I opened them again to see the most beautiful sight this world has to offer to me.

My daughter.

Calista Prince smiled when she saw me awake. "Mom!", she beamed.

Her wavy raven hair which she inherited from me was pulled up in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a pink jacket that covered her orange top underneath. Her pants were still on but her white shoes that I remembered buying for her birthday last month were off. It was probably on the floor somewhere.

I looked at her face, the face that reminded me so much of my own. But as I let my eyes travel through her cheekbones and eyes, I immediately see the man who I had fallen in love with once. Her eyes were the most palpable similarity they had with her father. Their icy blue color reminded me of the man who had made me feel so much emotion.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Cali? What are you doing here?"

It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see her. It was just that today was a Sunday. And she was supposed to be at... someplace else... during the weekends.

"I wanted to see you, mom!", she said with enthusiasm. She looked like the personification of a ray of sunshine and I couldn't help but be thankful that I was blessed with her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your father?", I asked, already planning on killing the man if my daughter even hints that the idiot left her alone.

Cali's eyes shown brighter as a wide smile made its way to her face. "He came with me!"

My mouth opened, "Your father's here?"

I couldn't believe it.

It had been years since Bruce set foot in my apartment, only coming to pick up Cali for his share of the week. Even then, he only stays outside the door.

We aren't really on good terms. My memories with him were painful, to say the least. It hurt to even begin to remember the summary of what he did to me.

Once, seven years ago, I may have fallen for him. But he hurt me and I guessed I was the only one who fell after all.

I was foolish to think that the man would ever find love with me.

I was foolish to think that I was the one who could heal his broken heart.

I was foolish to think that I would bring light to his dark soul.

I was foolish to think that he would come back to me.

I was foolish to think that I could hide Cali from him.

I was foolish to think that, maybe, once upon a time, he did love me.

But he didn't.

And now I was a fool.

"He's waiting outside.", Cali took my hands with her soft, small fingers and dragged me to the living room.

"For what?", I asked.

"For you!"

Hah, I almost laughed. Cali, you caring innocent soul, you do not know the true colors of that man. Stay away from him while you can, because one day, he will hurt you with the love you gave to him, and he will leave you broken and confused.

I hastily wore my slippers and went out of my room as I followed my cheerful daughter. I felt my heart beat faster as I dreaded what I would see. My feet seemed to get heavier with each step I take, and my eyes grew wider with anticipation. I was feeling fear, nervousness and excitement all at the same time. Damn that man.

I stopped at the doorway leading to the living room as my eyes followed Cali running to the arms of a man I once knew. Of a man I once cared for.

I allowed my eyes to travel up his arms, across the expansion of his white polo and through his neck. I saw his lips and I saw the kisses he used to give me and the words he said that hurt me. I met his eyes and I saw early mornings and scenes of pure love.

We were staring at each other for a long time, but to us, it only seemed like a few seconds, because even eternity won't be enough for me to stop looking at him.

Cali's voice broke us from the silence, "Mom?"

I jumped at the intrusion, but managed to smile at Cali, "Yes?"

Cali raised an eyebrow, a wide smile on her face, "Well~?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. Bruce being here was a... surprise. But I didn't know if it was bad or good.

I was gaping like a fish. You'd think years of avoiding him would help me get over him, but it barely helped when I did see him again. Stupidly, his presence made me forget why I had come to hate him. But I knew I had to say something, or it would become more awkward than it already is.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Good morning, Diana."

We said at the same time.

We both jumped and I heard Cali giggle. Bruce placed his hand on his head and the other inside his pocket.

"I should be going now.", Bruce sighed.

Do I want him to go? Or do I want him to stay? Cali answered for me.

"Wait, dad," and hearing my daughter call him 'dad' made my heart flutter. "Please stay. We have take out from last night."

I was so proud. My seven year old daughter was taking care of her guests. Although the guest was the one who I hid her from for two years.

I felt Cali tug the sleeve of my sweater and I saw her eyes begging me to let her father eat with us for breakfast. And I knew I could never say no to those eyes, even before.

"Yes, Bruce.", I said. "Please stay with us for breakfast."

Bruce looked surprised at my invitation.

"Uhm- oh, uhm, yes, sure, why not?", he stuttered.

Why not? Maybe because you and I have history that could top the tragic tales of Greece, and maybe because we both have secret occupations which Calista should never know about.

We silently made our way to the kitchen, Cali's hand holding my own. I let Cali settle onto one of the chairs as Bruce followed her. I heated up the take out which we placed on the refrigerator before preparing two mugs of hot chocolate. Cali had this preference for hot chocolate and I also got addicted soon.

I was going to ask Bruce what he wanted when I saw Bruce and Cali chatting. They were so naturally fit. He matched Cali's intelligent questions with the right answers. And they were just there, trading words in my little apartment.

I assumed that he still preferred coffee so I prepared him coffee. I knew he didn't usually add sugar to his coffee, so I added some. I didn't want him to think that I still remembered and cared for our past.

I served the coffee and Cali's hot chocolate, and then I served my own hot chocolate and picked up the Chinese take outs as it finished heating.

Bruce looked uncomfortable as he took a sip from his coffee.

I tried to look innocent as I asked him, "What's wrong, Bruce?"

Bruce looked up to meet my eyes and I saw a brief flash of hurt in his own. "Oh, uhm, nothing."

But he probably knew that it wasn't nothing and that I purposely added the sugar.

We ate our breakfast in silence, Cali obviously trying to start up a conversation but failing to come up with a topic that we all would be mutually interested in.

The three of us finished our breakfast and Cali frowned, "Mom, I don't see my toothbrush in the refrigerator..."

"I threw your old one away and bought you a new one. It was almost three months old, Cali."

"Oh, okay. Can I use it now?"

"Sure, it's in my black shoulder bag. I hanged it in my room."

Cali smiled and rushed to my room. I heard the door close and then silence.

Now, it was just me and Bruce.

Seconds passed before Bruce broke the silence, "You know, she's not going to come out soon."

I sighed as I continued washing the dishes, "I know. She's very smart. And I have you to blame."

"You've got yourself to blame too.", he whispers as he moves closer to me. I felt the warmth from his body emanate just behind me before I saw his arms move around my body and to the dishes I have yet to soap.

"Let me help...", his breath is warm against my neck and I can't help but shiver. I missed the close proximity between us and now that it's back, I find myself unable to think clearly.

I finally snatch the right words from my mind as I slightly struggled against his arms around me.

"This is unfair.", I whimper.

He abruptly faces me to him that I almost dropped the plate I was holding. I was going to glare at him but when I met the intensity of his icy blue gaze, I melted.

"Then tell me about the coffee.", he demands and I felt my anger return.

He calls the coffee unfair? How about suddenly coming back to my life after I just finished rebuilding it from his blows?

"Tell me about the past seven years!", I snapped back. "Do you know how much it hurt me when you left me, Bruce? How much it hurt when I saw you take another woman in your arms?"

"It hurt Bruce. It hurt so bad. I gave you all the love that I can give. I gave up so much for you. Did you know that I risked my right to be an Amazon just so I can be with you? Just so I can help you find love? Did you know that the gods threatened me multiples of times to pull out my powers if I didn't stop loving you? I risked Diana of Themyscira for you, Bruce Wayne. I risked Wonder Woman for you."

"And what hurt the most was that you loved me back. You returned my feelings after years of waiting and we were finally happy. We were happy, Bruce. I never thought that that could be. But it did. You had me hoping and anticipating for what's to come."

"And then you suddenly left me. And then you suddenly wake up beside another woman."

I felt something damp roll down both sides of my cheeks and I realized that I was crying.

"Tell me, Bruce.", I say. "Did you even think of me when you made love with her?"

Silence.

I heard the water from the sink overflow and I decided to turn back to washing the dishes. While I scrubbed a plate, I heard Bruce speak.

"I was going to propose to you the day you left me.", he confessed.

I didn't even look at him when I answered, "And I was going to tell you about Cali the day you left _me_."

And the only sounds we could hear were the squeaks of the plate as I scrubbed it with the sponge and the water as it rushed from my tap like a flowing river.

I knew he was still there, so I decided to finish with one last blow.

"If you're here to apologize and ask me to come back," I spoke with the calmest voice I could do. "Then you should know..."

"...I was _already gone_."

* * *

 **A/N: So I had this crazy idea that... never mind. It's already 12 am and I forgot what I was about to say.**

 **And to think that I was actually excited to share it.**

 **So how about a question instead?**

 **Q: Which guy do you ship Bruce with? And which girl do you ship Diana with?**

 **My Answer: I ship Bruce with Barry Allen and I ship Diana with Kate.**

 **Post your answers if you want to! And if you wanna, post some questions too!**

 **TY :)**


	5. Already Gone II

**A/N: I read about three reviews (which is more than I usually get xD) asking me about what happened that lead to the events of Already Gone. That's why I have this story.**

 **I don't know if this was the story you were looking for, but I still hope that you'll enjoy this!**

 **Thank you for the people who follow this story! I really appreciate it. Your favorites/follows and reviews make my day and inspire me to be a better writer.**

* * *

 **ALREADY GONE II**

 **/DIANA POV\**

I wandered through the lanes, searching each of the shelves for the products I needed so I can finally cross off an item in the list. I was at the grocery nearest to my apartment. Donna was going to visit us tomorrow and knowing my sister, she would hunt my apartment for ingredients she could use to cook food with. She loved cooking and was always the better cooker between us.

I checked my supplies to see if I still have enough ingredients and I found out that we were short on a lot of things, so that's why I decided to bring myself to the grocery.

Cali was at school today so no one was at the apartment.

I finally had all the items in my list so I pushed my cart to one of the lines so I can finally pay for them. Unfortunately, the shortest line had three people and all of them had a number of carts. I rechecked the lanes and decided that this had to be the shortest line so I stayed.

Waiting in line at the grocery can do wonders to a person, even to an immortal Greek princess.

I found myself revisiting thoughts and memories that appear at the forefront of my mind while listening to the Billboard songs playing over the grocery's speakers. Seconds passed before I got lost in my own thoughts and I drowned at the memory of last Sunday night.

 **Five Days Ago (Sunday)...**

 _Cali and I ate our dinner in silence. We didn't talk as I served the food. We didn't talk as Cali brought the first spoon to her mouth. We didn't talk as I gave Cali a glass of water._

 _I knew she was mad at me. She was mad at me ever since I snapped at Bruce this morning. Ever since he exited the apartment._

 _She wanted us to get back together so we can be a conplete family. Yes, Cali was happy with me. And she was happy when she was with Bruce too. But Cali knew she could be happier. She knew we could be happier if we just got back together._

 _But I denied her of that. I denied us the happiness of the man I loved, the daughter I cherished, and even myself._

 _All because I was bitter and couldn't get over the hurt he has done to me and my pride._

 _After Cali finished the glass of water, she finally talked to me for the first time since this morning._ _"Dad saved me last night.", she said._

 _I felt my brows furrow. "What? What happened to you yesterday?"_

 _She was bowing her head as she narrated to me so I couldn't see her face. "Dad wanted to spend time with me yesterday, so he took me to work with him at Wayne Enterprises. I enjoyed it there because he showed me a lot of cool techy things and let me use some of them. But that was before he had to do something very important. I waited for about two hours, I guess, but Dad wasn't back yet, and then I got bored and sneaked out the building."_

 _"I was only planning to explore the nearby shops but there were so many people and before I knew it, I couldn't see the building."_

 _"It got dark soon and I was walking down a street when two people walked over to me. They smelled and I was scared so I ran but they were so fast and they caught me before I could turn a corner."_

 _"I tried to scream but they placed a strip of cloth over my mouth and then they brought me to a warehouse where all these other children were staying and all of them were crying but I couldn't talk to them and they couldn't talk to me because our mouths were covered."_

 _"I was so scared. But I heard loud noises outside the room they were keeping us in the warehouse and then suddenly, a man in all black came in. Behind him were two other people. One was a boy in a red costume that had the letter R and the other one was a blonde girl who had the same mask with the man. The man in black had horns and a long black cape and he had white eyes, but he was crying mom."_

" _He reached for me but I was scared of him. The man took off his mask and he cried. I ran to him and I was also crying.", Cali choked._

 _"Mom, dad_ saved _me last night."_

 _I felt tears run down my face as I rushed to take her into my arms. I touched her face and felt tears touch my fingers. Cali shook as she sobbed against me. Her hands wound tightly around my neck as she pulled me closer._

 _"That's why I wanted to see you this morning.", Cali cried. "Because last night, I was so scared. And I just wanted to see my mom and dad."_

 _I was sick at myself. How could I deny my daughter of what she needed after she experienced such a traumatic event that even I myself didn't know about._

 _"I'm so sorry, Cali.", I apologized as I buried my face into her raven hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'll protect you always. I'll make things right."_

 **Grocery, Friday Afternoon...**

I was snapped back to reality when I heard the girl from the cash register call me.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry.", I quickly pushed the cart forward and layed my items so the clerk can register them.

"That would be twenty-nine thirty-three, please.", the clerk counted.

I took out thirty dollars from my shoulder bag and handed it to the girl. The girl took it with a shy smile.

"Here's your change.", she said as she handed me some coins.

Before I could go, the girl called me again.

"Ma'am, if I may ask, why are you crying?"

I was shocked. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and sure enough, they came out wet.

I gave the concerned and sympathetic girl a smile and dismissed her worries, "I was checking on some onions.", I lied.

I handed her back the change as a way of thanking her for her concern. "Keep the change, miss.", then I walked away.

I barely heard the girl as I walked out of the grocery. "But we don't have onions..."

It was raining hard outside the grocery and it made me glad that I decided to wear a sweater and boots. I was carrying with me two heavy bags of grocery but with my meta human abilities, they weren't that much of a problem.

My apartment was just a few blocks away but I couldn't get there without risking my grocery to get wet. I tried to hail a taxi from where I stood under an extension roof from the grocery but none of them would stop.

I guessed I would be staying there until either a taxi comes to my call or the rain stops.

I found a homeless boy coming my way. He was about the same age as Cali and he had an umbrella in his hands.

"Good afternoon, ma'am.", he greeted. "Someone asked me to take you to your apartment."

I was surprised. The boy was opening the black umbrella and moved to bring one of my bags.

"Oh, no, thank you.", I said. I had more than enough power to carry the bags and I didn't want to burden the boy.

We were crossing the street and heading to my apartment when I spoke to the boy again. "Could you bring me to the one who requested you instead?", I asked.

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but he asked me to-"

 _He?_

"Please?", I asked again.

The boy looked at me and sighed. "He's right over there.", we turned around and went back to a cafe just in front of the grocery.

Normally, the outside of the cafe would be empty when it rains, but a solitary figure occupied a seat of one of the cafe's outdoor tables. He caught us and he stood up. And I recognized him.

Bruce smiled to the boy and handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you.", he said.

The boy smiled back and ran off to another homeless woman in a nearby alley. He was jumping up and down before the woman hugged him.

It was just the two of us again.

Us and the history inbetween.

We didn't say anything. We just stood there outside the cafe as rain poured around us.

He was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered.

I didn't respond. I just continued looking at the ground between us.

Knowing I wouldn't say anything soon, he decided to continue.

"Selina went back to Gotham the night I left."

I felt my heart twist at the mention of his closest flame's name.

Bruce continued, "She said she needed my help and that her life was on the line. She said it was all because of me and that I needed to fix it. But I didn't know what she was talking about."

"She came to me outside Wayne Enterprises just as I was about to pick you up for dinner so I can finally propose to you. Selina hugged me when she saw me and I guess you saw that."

I nodded at the painful memory.

"I also guess you misinterpreted that. We didn't sleep together, Diana. Why would I do that if I had you?"

"We instantly went to the Batcave and she told me the entire story. Slade was back and she was using her to get through me. Slade thought that I still loved Selina."

"That night, we faced off with Slade, that's why I didn't return. Selina almost got killed and I realized that if Slade didn't get it wrong and used you instead of Selina, you'd be the one on the medical bed. And I can't afford to see you almost slip from my life just like how Selina almost did. That's why I never returned."

He went silent but I waited because I knew he had more to tell me.

After what seemed like forever, he spoke again.

"But the night I almost lost Cali, I realized that my enemies weren't the only one you were in danger for. You have your own enemies, Diana. And we have the entire world to watch out for. Anything can happen. Anybody can break us. And I'm afraid that one day, when I wake up..."

"...you'd _already be gone_."

The silence came back. It was longer this time, and it was pushing me to go to him, like the wind asking the leaves to fall.

I finally spoke, "Bruce..."

He looked up at me and that was when I ran to him, quickly winding my arms around him as I hugged him tightly. I felt my body shake as sobs escaped from me.

"I'm really sorry Bruce. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry...", I kept repeating like a litany.

Bruce was still at first but he slowly hugged me back and buried his face in my hair. He pulled me closer and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

Finally, he pulled back and took my face in his hands. I felt his fingers brush through my cheeks, drying away the tears.

"I'm also sorry, Princess.", he said, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing again.

"Bruce," I said. "Please, if this is the last time, kiss me."

And he did.

And it felt like the world was right again.

He slowly moved his lips against mine and didn't press it too hard. He took the lead but allowed me to follow him. It wasn't a kiss of passion or lust. It wasn't a first time kiss.

It was a kiss that told me he was there.

Bruce pulled back and I finally saw his icy blue eyes the same way I did seven years ago. I looked at him and I saw comfort, protection, safety, and happiness.

I was happy to have him back, and he was too if the genuine smile on his face was any indication.

I laughed. How could I have been very stupid to deny us this feeling of absolute happiness for a very long time?

"What?", Bruce asked.

"Nothing.", I answered. "I'm just really glad to have you back."

"Me too.", he smiled back.

"Hey," I said. "Do you want to pick up Cali later?"

Bruce's smile got wider. "Of course.", he said. "We'll pick her up together."

We made our way to my apartment, hand in hand. I carried one bag while Bruce carried the other.

It was nice having him back. It felt like sleeping again after a long day, where you don't have to worry about anything.

What he said was true. Any day could be our last and we'll never know when we'll lose each other or Cali.

That's why we should be together. Because if we can't save ourselves, then someone who truly loves us can.

* * *

 **A/N: Bruce and I crossed the street.**

 **"I love you.", he whispered to me before I heard the horn of a car.**

 **And then everything went black.**

 **HAHAHAHA jk, I love you too guys XD**

 **I did try my best. I hope you liked it!**


	6. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**A/N: To those who are following my story, thank you for the support and I'm really sorry that it took this long for me to update.**

 **Also, there was this review about my last shot that I really appreciated and am here now to answer:**

 **I felt that Bruce didn't want Diana to know the truth because he knew that he would be pushed back to a relationship with her again by Diana's obstinacy so what's the point of breaking up? And also, he didn't want to be tempted to get back with the fabulous heroine. (But of course, this is just me procrastinating for a right answer. Lol forget you just read that one xD)**

 **This shot is heavily inspired by The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. I was touched by the idea that the guy was willing to do that for a girl.**

* * *

 **THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

Snow heavily floated to Bruce's thick black overcoat. He could brush it away but didn't bother with it. He didn't want to start shaking off the snow everyten seconds and look like a street dog staying to beg for food.

A glance of his wristwatch told him that it was already four in the afternoon and this made him sigh. Three hours already.

Bruce thought back to the words that were said which brought him here.

 _"If you ever leave me, then I'll wait for you. Back at front of that Krispy Kreme shop. Just go there, and you'll see me."_

 _A hand caressed his cheek before kissing him. Diana pulled back before answering, "Don't worry, Bruce. I'll never leave you."_

But she did.

And, of course, it was his fault. Again.

He came to a realization that he didn't deserve her and that's why he ended it with her,. She was a goddess and all definitions surrounding that word. On the other hand, he was a mortal and all definitions surrounding _that_ word. Yeah, he was a mortal with some serious issues. He'd live about 40 more years with her if they were lucky but that wouldn't even compare to how long Diana had lived and walked this Earth. How did he even hold a candle to her before?

She deserved someone better.

But not Superman. Hell, that boy scout stutters even around Lois. How much more if it were Diana? Just please not Superman.

Truth be told, Bruce thought that no one deserved her. She was a sun to this dark world, and just like the actual sun, she was only a gift that the humans and all other creatures were lucky to have, and no one owns the sun. No one owns her.

So here he was now, in front of the Krispy Kreme shop where they first had a date. Not a romantic kind. The kind of business dates where they introduce each other and talk about their jobs and how they could make their partnership work. But Bruce slightly remembered himself pretending that it was an actual date with the goddess back then.

He looked around the street, hoping to fimd her familiar ebony locks or her tall distinguishable body, but came out fruitless. All he could see were couples and families walking this way and that, entering stores and coming out with what looked like more baggage than they could handle. What were they buying the things for?

Oh, right. Christmas tomorrow.

He was drowning too deeply in his regret and thoughts about Diana that he even forgot that it was Christmas tomorrow. He really fucked up bad. He wanted Diana and needed her by his side so that he could still have the fuel to live his mortal life. And he also realized that, yes, 40 years would seem like seconds for an immortal like her, but if he could make it that important for her, then she'd carry those forty years with her, making them a part of who she is, no matter if he was already long gone. Also, with their line of work, no one knows how much time they both have to live, how much time she has left. And even thinking about that made it harder for him to breathe. Diana dying was such a disgusting idea.

All of these thoughts were realized courtesy of his favorite butler and supportive father, Alfred, who is most likely at the manor sipping coffe or whatever it is that British people do in their free time when their adoptive sons are out there under the snow making an effort to get their love back.

The shop's bell suddenly chimed, signalling Bruce of a customer about to enter. Reflexively, he took a glance of the newly-arrived customer and he almost choked at the sight of a familiar whiff of black hair which had escaped from the binds of an also familiar white scarf.

The gaping business tycoon was about to call for her name when she suddenly stopped. Bruce lost his train of thoughts along with his brain as the door slowly opened again, revealing a very surprised Amazon Princess in an incredulous disguise one would associate with internet trends.

"Bruce!?", Diana gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Diana!?", Bruce also showed his surprise. "What am _I_ doing here? The real question is what are _you_ doing here with a _handlebar_?"

"A handlebar?", Diana asked until Bruce gestured to the fake mustache on her face. "Oh, is that what it's called? I thought of wearing one of those fake disguises that seem to trend with the youth nowadays seeing that even thickly framed glasses don't work to hide me."

Bruce gave her a once over, mentally judging the effectiveness of her effort at a disguise. She was wearing a brown cardigan over a white shirt and long black leggings. Expectedly, she was wearing brown boots. Every one seemed to be wearing brown boots in the yuletide season. Diana also had a white scarf that she used to cover her easily recognizable long raven hair. She was also wearing those thick cat eye glasses that looked really well with her, and of course she also had that ridiculous handlebar mustache which surprisingly also looked good on her.

All in all, she was still a goddess. Bruce doubted that the disguise she had, even if she put much effort to it, would work for five minutes inside a Krispy Kreme outlet in Christmas Eve.

Not even Wonder Woman could hide a wonder of a woman.

"Okay. . . you won't last five minutes in there.", he deadpanned.

Diana put on a determined face, "I _will_ and _shall_ last five minutes in there."

"I doubt you could even last three.", he added.

"We won't know unless I try.", she quoted.

"Go ahead. Try.", he waved his arm to the door, gesturing for her to enter.

"Challenge accepted.", Diana announced as a fiery burn engulfed her cool eyes.

Five minutes later, Diana rushed out the door without her fake handlebar and without a Krispy Kreme order. Bruce raised a dark eyebrow, trying to hide his laughter.

"Where are my donuts?", he asked, a sly grin on his face and hidden laughter evident in his tone.

"The mustache flew when the aircon fan turned to me! I ran because the clerk started to stare.", she exclaimed in great frustration. "And, no, they're not your donuts, they're mine."

"Was the clerk a girl or a guy?", he asked.

"Why do you care?", she countered with a knowing glare in her eyes.

Bruce channeled his playboy facade with a wolfish smirk, "'Cause I can't have guys with acne stealing my girl."

Diana glared at him, "Stereotypical discriminating bumptious annoyance. . ."

"All of those words are redundant, by the way.", he pointed out.

"Urgh, whatever.", Diana gritted as she tried to restrain herself from punching the man through all the Krispy Kreme outlets in America. "What are you doing here anyways?"

That was when Diana saw Bruce visibly deflate. "Waiting for you. . .", he whispered.

Diana jumped at the confession. "You really did wait." It was just then that she noticed the layer of snow coating his dark brown overcoat. "How long have you been here exactly?"

"Just this one o'clock. . . and yesterday too.", he revealed.

"Oh, so it took Alfred four days to convince you that I really was a precious little girl.", she joked then her face grew more serious. "I'm sorry I didn't catch you yesterday."

So she did come here. . .

"No, it's alright. I was only here for about an hour before business in Gotham called me back.", he said. "How long did _you_ wait for me?"

He only got a smile as an answer and that was enough of an answer for him. It broke his heart knowing that she came here everyday to check if he was here _s_ _ince they broke up._

"I'm sorry, Diana.", he said.

"I know."

"I only wanted you to be happy."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"I thought I didn't deserve you."

Diana sighed. ". . . I know."

Bruce looked down in shame. Why did he ever think that he didn't deserve Diana when Diana was the one who needed him? What he really didn't deserve was hurting Diana.

"I love you.", Bruce said.

Finally, Diana pulled Bruce in a warm hug, her arms high around his torso and her head buried on his chest. The long breaths she was taking told Bruce that she was taking in his familiar scent.

"I know. . . and I love you too.", she said.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? I hope it was enough to make up for my absence.**

 **A** **nd also, I'm really excited to share with you guys about this story I thought of. It's inspired by Beauty and the Beast ('cause the soundtrack is embedded in my head for the last two weeks) and I was wondering if you would like to read my try of a Beauty and the Beast Wonderbat adaptation? Just wondering.**

 **If so, then maybe I could publish a few chapters by the end of April because we'll be going somewhere this month.**

 **Also, I swear I'm not copying ideas. I had this idea even before Beauty and the Beast premiered, but I didn't push it because it was just that, an idea. It's not completely based off of BatB and I'm adding a new main character. But, yeah, just tell me if you want it before April 7 (I guess, I mean there's this whole timezone issue) because we'll be departing by then.**

 **Thank you so much for reading again! And if you liked it, you're welcome!**


	7. Shake It Out

**A/N:**

 **I promised myself that I would not quit this compilation until at least I get to 7 chapters. This is the 7th chapter, that means I can finally get my priorities straight and stop pretending that this compilation does not exist because laziness prohibits me from writing more fanfic (glorious or meh) in a device I could search fan art, play games, watch YouTube and read and write fanfiction (among other things).**

 **Batman knows my phone is way overused.**

 **But if I do have that urge to write again, which should I write? The Winter Soldier AU or the Beauty and the Beast AU which I mentioned but didn't publish yet (but I did already start on it).**

 **Thanks!**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Diana loses someone very important. Not to worry, Bruce is there.**

 **SHAKE IT OUT**

 ** _Gateway City_**

He heard the water running before he saw the woman hunching in front of the sink. Bruce calmly approached the woman and gently pulled her back in a gentle hug. He was glad that she didn't resist as much as she usually did. The woman buried her face on his shoulders and quietly sobbed, her own shoulders shaking as she clenched at the dark shirt Bruce wore. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair, wishing he knew how to end her silent cries. "Diana...", he softly called.

Diana looked up, tear stained eyes blurring her vision, but she could still make out every detail of his perfect face. "Bruce...", she choked as she tried to forget what happened but miserably failing. "She wasn't supposed to _die._ "

A large hand gently caressed her broken expression, softly silencing her, giving her the attention she did not know she needed. "She died in battle. I know that warriors like her would like nothing more than to die in battle."

"I know that too.", she answered. "But I still miss her.", her voice breaks at the end, then she was once again shaking from restrained tears. "I know that she is happy in... in Elysium, but-- but--"

"You miss her. I know.", Bruce finished for her, an understanding tone replacing his usually stoic voice. Then more tiredly this time. "I know..." Bruce pulled her closer as if hugging her tighter would stop her tears, the tears that stung as soon as they landed on the cloth on his shoulder, making the dark hue of his shirt much darker.

They were standing on the pristine kitchen of Diana's apartment. Both of them were covered in wounds and bandages, but even though he had more scars, he knew that the woman in his arms was hurting more. It was hardly believeable that the mighty Wonder Woman he had always worked with, the one who smiled in midst of dangerous opponents, had become another heartbroken woman after all this.

... _An unfortunate loss..._

... _An untimed death..._

Diana shuffled under him, her sobs turning into slow heavy breaths. He waited because he knew she wanted to say something. Her hands tightened on his shirt and her voice came out like a mellow song. "I _love_ her."Bruce sighed, noting the present tense, "I know."

 _... A lover killed._

"And I miss Kasia so so much...", she said.

Bruce didn't dare look at her eyes, fearing that her tears might sting him again. But he still answered. "Yes, I'm sure you do."

They stood like that for a few more minutes, Diana gently embraced under Bruce's strong arms, until Bruce felt the familiar even breathing patterns of sleep press against his shirt. He tucked an arm under her knees and one securing her neck, then he carried her to her bedroom. The white sheets dipped as he settled her sleeping form on the mattress. He covered her with a blanket, Diana never once stirring. Once he was sure she was deeply asleep, he quietly went out her apartment, glancing at her once before he closed the door and left.

 ** _Watchtower_**

"Alright then, meeting adjourned.", Superman declared as he stood in the head of the table, a satisfied smile on his face knowing that the long day was already over.

The founding members filed away through the double doors of the conference room, Shayera and John sneakily holding hands and Wally loudly blabbering like usual. Usually, Batman would be the last one to exit but his white lenses landed on the Amazon princess who was still sitting on her seat, as he expected.

"No need to thank me, Princess.", he said before Wonder Woman could talk.

"I insist on thanking you.", said Diana. "It was a... hard time for me. And I greatly appreciate you being there even when I didn't know I needed someone. So thank you."

Diana saw Batman smile. He did not quirk his lips upward in a wide grin but he did twitch one side of his lips into what The Flash liked to call 'The Legendary Bat-smile'. "I told you Princess, no need to thank me."

Diana grinned defiantly. "Batman, I will never not thank you."

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, it's short. But I _had_ to write something with queer Diana. We're unfortunately short on that.**

 **Kasia is a legit character in the comics appearing in Wonder Woman Rebirth. If you read between the lines, a few Amazons imply that both she and Diana are doing the thing.**

 **And, if you're up to it, _can we please talk about the Wonder Woman movie becaise reviews were fucking spectacularly positively positive and one said that it was gonna be better than The Dark Knight but that's my favorite DC movie but WW is gonna be better?! Like what!? I'm so excited!? Can we!? Please!? I'm just really excited!? 'Cause please!? Wonder Woman!?_** ** _I have this feeling that I would cry in the cinema because even the trailers have made me so happy and emotional. I just really love Wonder Woman._**


End file.
